


The best kind of medicine

by Idunn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Curvy Reader, F/M, Wish Fulfillment, fat reader, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: Just a little thing to jumpstart my NaNoWriMo project of 2016... I don't know if I will continue this one, because I wrote it after a really bad day at work... You readers tell me! (and I don't have a beta, so if someone wants to correct any mistakes, please let me know.) Please be gentle, I'm fragile!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La mejor medicina (the best kind of medicine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215687) by [Idunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn)



-I am really so hideous?- you say, gazing at him from your position over his chest, looking into those deep green eyes.  
The good doctor sighed.

Almost since the first time you had the Cardassian Flu, Dr. McCoy always had a... preference for you. He's a man who looks like a grizzly bear but acts like a mama bear. (Example of real life: Jim Kirk!)  
Now, you swing by the medbay not just when you are injured or sick, but almost daily, just to talk to him. He's not exactly a friend, but someone who certainly cares for you, who knows when you want company because you're homesick or when you want just to talk about the day; someone who asks “how are you” and waits to hear your answer. An actual answer.  
And his hugs... Ohhh his hugs. With you, he's very tactile. Once, you saw him in the morning for a report and he kissed your cheek in greeting. Then, at midday, you crossed paths on the lift and he gave you a hug just because.  
Then, before going planetside on leave (meaning you won't see each other for four days at least) he gave another hug, this one slightly longer, and told you to “take it easy and actually rest for a change, instead of read more of those damn reports, I know you packed at least one PADD, don't lie to me, i'm a doctor for fucks sake”.

And now, you swinged by medbay at the end of a long and frustating day, at the end of gamma shift. Sad because the sandy haired, blue eyed coworker of yours just told your friend, Alexia, that he doesn't want anything with you.

You ask yourself: is it me? Is the hair, the laugh, the silliness, the fat?

Intellectually, you know that the last thing you want is to be with someone who doesn't want you just the way you are, but... it stings. Stings because, for the last year you have learned to walk with your head held high and your eyes clear. You allowed yourself just to be you; to be fat, to be loud, to be silly, to be smart. Not shaping yourself into different shapes just for the sake of another.

And now here you are, next to tears, with a glass of replicated rum and coke looking at Leonard. Both of you are in his little cramped thing of an office, sprawled in the couch Leonard sleeps sometimes when a medical emergency prevented him to go to his room. You are with his arm over your shoulders and his tight flushed with yours, as your head found a place to rest over his chest. You're a little bit warm, but pleasantly so, and you turn your head in an effort to catch his gaze.

Leonard sighed again.  
-Look, sweetie- He said, his hand tucking a lock of hair behind your ear- if he doesn't want you, is his loss. You are amazing, smart, beautiful... no, wait, hear me out... a smoking hot woman. And you deserve to be with someone who appreciattes all that. Not with a little youngling who can't even talk to you. He's not interested and decided to pass messages to your friend? Who does that? He's an idiot, I tell you like it is.-

He takes a sip of his drink, something amber in a short glass, as you look at him between your lashes.

-Soooooo...- you slurr, gazing at him in what you hope is a seductive way- Do you want to go with me on a date, Leonard McCoy?- you say, getting the giggles. Of course he won't! But, he will flirt with you and make you feel better, and that's exactly what you need.

When you finally stop, feeling your cheeks unusually warm, he's looking at you. Really looking at you.

After a long moment, he speaks, voice cracking a little bit. - If you want that, I'll go, gladly. What do you want to do?-

Your stomach flips.

-Are you serious?- you HAVE to ask, getting up. You can't believe he would joke with your feelings like this! Like he's saying that seriously!

He gets up too, standing up in front to you, way too close. His hands take you shoulders, stopping your pacing.

-Of course I'm serious, sweetheart. I like you. I really like you. Like, a lot. I know that I shouldn't, with you being, technically under my command – he says, stressing the word “technically”, like he wants you to get it. - You are so loud, silly, all curves all over, and so happy and full of life. Everytime I see you, you make me laugh. You trust me, even when I know is difficult for you. Why did you choose me? I wonder. No, no, let me speak...- he says, as you attemp to interrupt, with a finger lightly over your lips-I would love to go out with you, as much as one can go out in this tin can of a starship- he finalizes, his hand stroking your face as his arm envelopes you in a light embrace. His cheecks are red and his eyes shine.

“To hell. If this is a dream, better to make the most of it”, you think, as you kiss that pink, lush mouth.

At the first swipe of his tongue over your lips, is like lightning. This sensation like you are out of air and he is saving you, giving his oxygen, when he's really stealing your every breath. You are pressed to him almost head to toes, once he backs you up against the wall of his office. His hand fund the way to your back under your shirt and his other one is stroking lightly over your breasts, as your own claw his back, like trying to rip his shirt off.

He tears his mouth apart from yours, even when he still is stroking your skin.  
-Wait wait wait... - he breaths out, almost out of air, as you chase is lips-this is not what I tought you react if I confessed my feelings to you, you know.-he laughs at your disbelieving face -It isn't, I swear! I thought that you will laugh at me, I'm almost 15 years your senior, I'm an old man, a cynical asshole...-

Now it's the time for you to halt his words with a chaste kiss.  
-Leonard McCoy, I wouldn't want you if you weren't just the way you are.-

He kisses you again.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little prequel, the first time you and McCoy knew each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the suscriptions and the messages! Is really nice to be writing again. Of course, this fic is deeply personal to me, but I think maybe some others could find some enojoyment in reading it, as I found in wrtiting it. Thanks to all of you! Thanks for give a chance!

The first time he saw her wasn't the time of the epidemic of Cardassian Flu. 

The first time he saw her wasn't in person, but in a PADD at the monthly meeting with J'Benga. The finality of their meeting was to evaluate some tough cases that couldn't be resolved with tradicional methods.

Hers wasn't one of the toughest ones, but Jay was preocuppied regardless. Starfleet officers were one of the most stressful occupations in the Federation, and it takes its toll. 

And she had requested his transfer from the military police to a position in the Entrerprise, filling a role that she barely had experience on, and thrived instead. It usually was the other way around; people tried positions with less responsability, not more. Something intriguing to puzzle over.

The photo in her file was of a human female, rather chubby and... really beautiful features. He considered the glint of her eyes, the shadow of a smile and the bags under her eyes. Her file has words like “PTSD” and “ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP”, “AMBIVERT”, “DIFFICULTY IN RELATIONSHIP WITH OTHERS” and “SENSORY DEFENSIVNESS”.  
It has others as well, like “DRIVEN”, “SMART”, “EMPHATETIC” and “CHEERFUL AND FRIENDLY”. 

It wasn't much to disscuss with Jabilo. Just the usual treatments. Cognitive behavioral therapy  
and maybe some anti-anxiety meds, but just in case of a panic attack. The hard part was to get the patient to make the appointment and keep; it was the third time in a month she hadn't talked with M'benga, and he was anxious to pass the file unto the hands of McCoy. Sometimes it easn't the method or the patient; it was the physician responsability to defer treatment into the hands of the most experienced CMO. Besides, Jabilo tought, looking at Leonard, the man has a good heart and cares deeply for every one of his patients. 

The seond time he saw her was at medbay, the week of the Cardassian Flu. He saw her there, vomiting in a basin yet making his nurses laugh with her crass jokes. It would make his heart clench again as he checked her out with his tricorder and see her shying away from him. Like a rescued puppy; hungry for affection yet fearful of others touch. It was not the first nor the last time he would see a reaction like that. It would be some more months later that he would understand the deep of his feelings in that moment. But maybe that is for another time.

Leonard was a professional, of course. So, he didn't watch her from the doorway of his office (much), he didn't brought from the mess hall the otmaeal and chocolate chip cookies (he heard her say to nurse Beck that they were her favourites), and of course, it wasn't him who put an extra blanket on her bed (he asked nurse Chapel to do it).

But it was him who, when was signing her discharge papers, told her that “...I saw your records and M'Benga said that you haven't make it to your appointments with him for almost a month, and as CMO, I'm officialy worried. This is not to threath you with mandatory sessions... is to tell you, if you need it, my door is always open. I'm not just a doctor, you'll see, I'm also a psychologist, and I can help you, not just with a prescription, but just to hear you out, OK?”.

That time, she took the prescription and blushed, thanking him for his interest into her health, but of course she was OK, I mean, she was performing admirably, isn't it? Has anybody said anything? Of course they could speak directly to her about her performance at work, she isn't a girl, she's an Starfleet officer for God's sake!

Leonard saw her left the medbay, stepping angrily into the hallway.   
(That night, he woud have a dream: the two of them taking the same lift at the Academy campus. He never saw her face, but recognized the smell of her perfume and the shine of her hair. It will be al least one more year until he found out it was a memory and not just a dream. Make of that what you want)

**Author's Note:**

> (edited for typos - 05/11/016)  
> An probably this will have three chapters; I'm actually writing the second and third one.


End file.
